


Talk

by Notacutie



Series: "A Great Gem-Deavour" [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I just wanted to write a fight scene, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacutie/pseuds/Notacutie
Summary: Rhodolite and Turquoise get into a scuffle. (I just wanted to write a fight scene).For Pearl_renegade's fan project! Go check her out of twitter.
Relationships: RhodoliteXTurquoise
Series: "A Great Gem-Deavour" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAuthor3112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/gifts).



_After an intense confrontation with an enemy, the tension between Rhodolite and Turquoise is palpable. When Sphene excuses herself to make a report and check in with Aubie, tensions flare._

“Nice job back there. Were you _trying_ to get us shattered, or was that just your natural charm?” Turquoise’s voice was bubbly as ever, but it was thickly laced with sarcasm.

“You know what?! I’ve had it with your attitude. Let’s settle this.” The pink gem glared her down, staff gripped tightly in her fist.

“ _You_? Fight _me_? You’re a riot.” Turquoise turned her back, ready to walk away when the staff was hooked around her ankle, causing her to stumble and almost fall.

“Oh, _really?_ ” Turquoise reeled back around, summoning her own weapon from her gem. “You know I was _made_ to detain rebels, right? You don’t even have a _real_ weapon.”

“Do you ever _shut up?!”_

Turquoise backflipped out of the way just before the staff made contact with her head, flailing her grappling hook forward and striking Rhodolite behind the knees. She was kneeling in an instant, but as Turquoise began to approach her, her feet were swept from beneath her and she was on her back. Rhodolite quickly stood, pressing the crook of the staff against Turquoise’s throat.

“Give up or I’ll poof you.” Her voice was cold and unwavering as she pressed more of her weight onto Turquoise’s throat.

“I’d like to see you try.” Turquoise’s voice was hoarse, waiting a few seconds before grabbing the staff with both hands and pushed it back into Rhodolite’s chest as hard as she could. The blow sent Rhodolite backwards, giving Turquoise the opportunity to scramble to her feet and retrieve her weapon again. This time she was careful to throw the hook at such an angle to where it would catch the other gem’s forearm and wrap tightly around her waist, effectively trapping her arms and leaving her immobile. Rhodolite grunted in frustration as she tried to wiggle free, to no avail. The teal gem pushed her down and planted a foot on her chest just below her gem, causing her to squirm even more.

“What was it that you said? ‘Give up, or I’ll poof you’?” A sly smile flickered across her face, the grip of her weapon still in her hand and keeping her tightly bound.

“Fuck you.” The other gem spat, glaring up at Turquoise.

“It would be your honor.” After her victory had been made abundantly clear, Rhodolite was released in a glimmer of light, the lithe gem above her removing her foot and stepping back. She sat up rubbed the spot on her arm where the hooks of the grapple had begun to dig in, glaring back at her adversary.

“You’re all talk.”

“Oh? Which part?” Turquoise smoothed her hair back and adjusted her eyeglass, an eyebrow raised.

“All of it. You’re nothing but ego.”

“It must be rough to get your ass kicked by an ego.” Turquoise held out a hand which Rhodolite begrudgingly accepted, only to find herself trapped against a wall, hands pinned next to her head. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest as the other gem leaned in close to her ear and spoke.

“Oh, and I’m not just talk.”

The interaction only lasted a second before she was released, Turquoise backing up and winking at her before leaving the room and leaving a flustered and furious Rhodolite in her wake.


End file.
